Houe of Anubis: Adventure Everywhere
by maram
Summary: Nina & Fabian are walking to school when Nina is suddenly struck with a mysterious illness. It's my 1st story on here so story please review! Any CC is very much appreciated! Chapter 7 is now up more chapters to come hopefully soon!
1. Chapter 1

House of Anubis: Sudden Sickness

Nina's POV

I was on my way to school with Fabian when I started to feel light headed and loose my balance.

"Nina are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be fine just a little head ache that's all."

"Are you sure maybe you shouldn't go to school today. You should probably go back to the house and get some rest."

"No, no, I'll be fine."

But I wasn't fine I started to sway and Fabian had to catch me to keep me from falling over.

"You definitely are not fine. You need to go back to the house."

"Ok, maybe I should."

We started on our way back but then I completely collapsed. I could hardly walk.

"Nina! What's wrong?"

"I - I'm not sure." I said while holding my now throbbing head.

I couldn't stand so Fabian had to pick me up and carry me to the house. I knew now that something was seriously wrong.

"Don't worry Nina I will get you home and Trudy and I will take you to the hospital."

I didn't respond I was to drowsy to respond. I was scared. What is happening to me? Why is this so out of the blue? When we arrived at the house and went in Fabian screamed for Trudy.

"Trudy! Something is wrong with Nina!"

Trudy came rushing in when she heard Fabian.

"Fabian what's happened to her?"

"I don't know we were just walking to school when she started to loose her balance and couldn't walk anymore so I had to carry her back to the house."

"Oh my, we must get her to the hospital immediately!"

"Let's go."

Fabian sat in the back seat with me in his lap for the car ride to the hospital. He held me close to him and whispered things in my ear like you'll be fine, everything will be alright. While stroking my hair. When we finally arrived at the hospital Fabian scooped me up and rushed into the hospital. All I heard was a flurry of voices. We got to the counter and Fabian helped me to stand but then everything went black and the last thing was Fabian shouting my name "Nina!"

Fabian's POV

I had rushed to get Nina to the hospital and I put Nina on her feet and helping to support her when she collapsed. I yelled her name but she didn't respond. She had passed out. Nurses rushed over all at once taking her from me. I was so worried I tried to follow them but they wouldn't let me through and told me they would take care of her and i would just have to wait.

I sat in the waiting room for hours, waiting, and waiting, and waiting. Until finally a nurse came out and called to me and told me that Nina would be fine and that I could go into her room and see her thought she was still asleep. As I strode toward Nina's room I felt so relieved that she was safe and would be okay but I had a feeling that this was just the beginning of more things to come. But as I walked into Nina's room all of that melted away and was replaced by the feeling of being overjoyed. When she heard me enter the room she looked up and smiled at me. I went over to her as the nurse quietly left the room for us to be alone. I sat down beside her on her bed and began to talk to her.

"Nina I am so glad your alright." I said taking her hand in mine. " I have been so worried about you."

"Thanks, I am too." she said with a chuckle.

"I was so scared that something was seriously wrong, but I am so glad you are okay now."

"I thought something was really wrong too. I don't know what happened."

"Well your okay now that's all that matters."

"What time is it? How long where you waiting for me?"

"Well, right now it's about 2:30pm we got to the hospital around 9:00am and I have been here the entire time but they wouldn't let me see you until now."

"You really waited here for me that entire time?" she said

"The entire time." I said smiling.

"Thank You Fabian. I Love you." She sat up and grabbed me closing the gap between us her lips touching mine.

"I Love you too Nina."


	2. Chapter 2

Fabian's POV

A few minutes later Nina's nurse came in along with Trudy.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?" Trudy asked.

"Better as ever!" Nina said smiling.

"Well since you are feeling better the doctor said that you can go home today."

When Nina heard this she grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh and Nina?"

"Yes?"

"Did you eat or drink anything that tasted or smelled funny?"

"No why?"

"Well, the lab results showed that you had something in your system that was abnormal that is what caused you to be drowsy and to pass out. It showed that it had been something you had ingested. Well, That doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are feeling better."

...

After that Nina, Trudy and I made our way to the counter so that they could discharge Nina from the hospital. I stayed close to Nina in case she were to lose her balance or pass out again.

During the car ride home I sat in the back with Nina while Trudy drove. Nina sat in my lap her arms around my neck.

"Thank you Fabian."

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"It was nothing Nina. I was just so worried about you."

"Well thank you." she said smiling she gave me a quick peak on the check.

...

After we arrived to the house we were greeted by all of our housemates all were asking what had happened and if Nina were all right and if she were feeling ok. After the mob had returned to what they had been doing before I went upstairs with Nina to her room.

Once we were in her room with the door closed Nina went and sat down on her bed and motioned for me to come sit down beside her.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I'm fine, just thinking." she replied

"You should get some rest, you've been through a lot today." I told her.

"I know, but I can't I'm too awake now." she chuckled. "I'm actually kind of hungry."

"Well let me go and get you something to eat and I will be right up."

As I got up and turned to leave I thought I saw her staring and smiling at me but it was probably just my imagination hoping that is what had happened. I went down stairs and made a plate for Nina and then headed back upstairs to Nina's room. When I walked into the room I saw in her pj's laying on her bed studying the locket Sarah had given her. When she heard me enter the room she looked up and smiled at me made me so happy but I tried to contain myself and smiled back.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Fabes."

I just sat there and watched her eat, though I was completely content. Anytime I was with her or around her I was happy and content just sitting there watching her. After she finished eating we started to talk.

"That was good. Trudy is such a good cook." She said patting her stomach.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." I said smiling.

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Well maybe we could go star gazing" I suggested.

"That sounds great." She said enthusiastically.

"Great, I'll go grab my jacket, you just wait here." I replied.

"Ok, I'll just wait here."

"See you in a minute."

"see ya."

I turned and walked and hurriedly went downstairs to my room and grabbed my jacket. I then hurriedly went back upstairs Nina was not in the room. So I sat down and waited. I figured she had probably gone to the bathroom because she didn't want to have to come back inside. Though after a few minutes I started to wonder where she had gone. So I got up to investigate I first checked the bathroom.

I knocked on the door and asked "Nina are you in there?" But no answer came. So I went ahead and opened the door. No one was there. I decided to check downstairs to see if she had gone to look for me. As I went downstairs I saw Amber and asked her if she had seen Nina and she said she hadn't seen her since she had gotten home from the hospital. I went to my room to see if she was in there and I only found Mick watching some wrestling match. I then decided to check the living room then the kitchen and once again no Nina. Gone without a trace where could she have gone? I went outside to check just in case and in the garden that is where I found her.

...

"Hey Fabian!" She said a sweet smile spreading across her face.

"There you are! I have been looking everywhere for you." I said running towards her and stopping when I reached her out of breath.

"Sorry, I figured that you would figure that I was out here."

"It's ok, don't worry about it."

"Ok, cool. The stars look beautiful tonight."

I sat down on the ground beside her.

"Very beautiful indeed." I said looking at her and smiling.

I saw a blush start to creep up her neck. She decided to lay down and I followed suit by laying down beside her. We just laid there for a few minutes looking up into the heavens though there were some clouds out that started to block out some of them.

"Nina?" I asked as I sat up.

"Yes, Fabian?" She replied still laying down beside me in the same position but now looking up at me which made me blush slightly.

"I was wondering if..."

I was suddenly cut off by her kissing me. This surprised me and made me so happy. But then she pulled back.

"I am so sorry, Fabian I, um I."

I hushed her by pressing my finger to her lips.

"ssh, it's ok." I said smiling and looking down at her. She then laid her head against my chest looking up and smiling back at me. I wrapped my arm around her back and pulled her close. Then it started to rain. We immediately jumped up and I turned and started off towards the house but then she grabbed my hand which stopped me in my tracks.

"Fabian, why don't we just stay outside? At least for a little while!" She said.

"It's pouring rain." I chuckled.

"I know but let's have some fun." And with that she dragged me off and she started to twirl around in the rain looking up at the sky.

She was having so much fun just standing there twirling around and running through the rain while I just stood there and watched her with a smile on my face.

She then ran over to me and looked up into my eyes.

"Come on Fabian! I can't be the only one having fun!" She said cheerfully.

"Ok."

"I bet you can't catch me Fabian!" She said running off.

I followed her and finally caught up with her and wrapped my arms around her waist picking her up and spinning around. She just laughed.

"You finally caught me slowpoke!" she said once I had put her down.

I took her hand and twirled her around. She was so beautiful and graceful. As she looked up at me her emerald green eyes looked stunning in the moonlight. Don't get me wrong her eyes are always beautiful and stunning but they looked especially beautiful now. I could see rain drops on her eyelashes, they looked like diamonds. Even though it was dark it seemed as though she were glowing. She walked up to me and put her arms around my neck and I put my arms around her waist. We just stood there like that for a few moments looking at each other. I ran my hand through her hair and I felt her shiver.

"Come on your gonna catch a cold if we don't go inside."

"Ok." She said as we started to walk hand in hand towards the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to do this but I am going to start right now so I don't own House of Anubis I only own my stories, ideas and plot lines.**

Fabian's POV

As we walked over to the house I saw a shadowy figure walk towards us I wasn't sure what it was or who it was so I made Nina stop and I saw that it was Victor. He had come out of the house the way we had come in. Through the laundry room. Once he went back inside me and Nina carefully made our way to the door and realized that it was locked.

"Oh no! How are we going to get in Fabian?"

I looked around for a second before answering her question. Then I saw our only hope of getting into the house. We would have to go down into the cellar.

"Over there Nina it's our only chance of getting into the house." I told her pointing at the cellar.

"Come on let's go. "

We ran over to the little window that would allow us to get into the cellar. I pried open the window and jumped down in then had Nina jump down in, I caught her causing me to fall over. We laughed quietly so that no one else wold be able to hear us and as we were making our way over to the secret entrance into the kitchen, we heard the door that leads from the front room creak open.

"Victor is coming!"

"If he finds us down here we are so dead!"

"Come on Nina we have to get out of here while we have the chance!"

We bolted for the door and as we got to it Nina's locket was missing!

"Oh no! Fabian what do we do now?"

"Hide!"

As I peaked around the corner from where we were hiding I saw Nina's locket! I pointed to where her locket lay under the window where we had come in.

"It must have fallen off when I jumped in!" She exclaimed.

"You stay here I think I can slide past victor without him noticing me and then we can get out of here!" I explained.

"Ok, be careful!" She told me.

"Don't worry I will." I said kissing the top of her head.

I started to crawl on the floor past Victor as he had his back turned to me because he was locking the door back I made it and put the locket in my pocket. I had to wait for a moment until Victor crossed the room to get to a cabinet and pulled out brown-like liquid in a glass bottle and toasted to life while he was doing this I was able to make my way back over to Nina. She immediately hugged me and then we unlocked the door and made it into the kitchen. Luckily no one was there. We then resealed the passage way.

"That was close."

"Yeah, way too close." She said.

"We have got to be more careful in the future!" I told her.

"Definitely!" She agreed with a chuckle.

"Why don't we get changed." I remarked realizing that we both were still sopping wet.

"I agree." she said with a shiver.

"We can get some clean clothes out of the laundry room and dry our wet clothes." I said lightly placing my hand on the small of her back and gently pushing her towards the room.

Once in the room we each found some clean clothes to put on. I left Nina in the laundry room to change while I went to my room to change.

Nina's POV

After we had gone back inside through the cellar and then escaped victor we found some clean clothes in the laundry room to change into considering we were still sopping wet from being outside in the rain. I smiled at the memory of this.

Fabian had left so that i could change and went to his room to change. As soon as I had finished changing I went to Fabian's room to get his wet clothes so that I could throw them in the dryer. I forgot to knock and walked in on Fabian he was only half dressed so he didn't had a shirt on yet. I just stood there in the doorway and stared at him. He was perfectly built and looked like and angel. IT took me a minute but then I started to come back to reality and I felt a my checks get hot and a blush spread across my face.

"Uh, sorry I just came to get your wet clothes so that I could dry them."

"It's ok, don't worry about it." He said as he put on a fresh shirt.

"Ok, so where are your wet clothes? I should get them dry before Trudy finds them so she doesn't ask about why they are wet."

"They're right here." He said handing them to me.

"Thanks." I said and walked out of his room and headed straight to the laundry room to dry the wet clothes.

**OK so now you have 2 chapters in one day! This one is shorter than the last one I know but I figured that this was a good place to stop the last one probably should have been split into 2 chapters but oh well I am going to start on chapter 4 tonight and try to finish it tomorrow, but we'll see. I'm on a roll so I may finish it tonight lolz. That is if I am not kicked off of the computer so we'll see. lolz hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't Own House of Anubis I only own my stories, ideas, and plot lines! I hope you like it more chapters coming soon I am going to try to post everyday but we'll see cause I have trackk everyday after school and being able to be alone on the computer for a while is really hard but we'll see! :) Enjoy!**

Nina's POV

Once I got into the laundry room I tossed the clothes into the dryer and started the cycle. I waited there until the the clothes where dry and the dryer had stopped. As I took the clothes out the dryer. I didn't hear the door open as Fabian came in when I stood up he whispered in my ear.

"Thank's Nina." He whispered softly in my ear, sending chills down my spine.

I turned my head to the side so that I could see his face. "Your Welcome." I said looking up and him smiling and getting lost in his beautiful deep blue sparkling eyes.

He came up behind me and gently wrapped his eyes around my waist and whispered in my ear. "Nina Martin, will you be my girlfriend?"

I turned around and kissed him sweetly and after what had seemed like forever we finally released each other. "I'll take that as a yes." He said smiling.

"You better believe it." I said smiling.

I shivered, I hadn't realized until now how cold I really was.

"Nina," Fabian said. "you're freezing come on let's go upstairs so that we can get you warmed up."

"Ok." I said my teeth chattering.

We had to sneak up the stairs past Victor who had apparently fallen asleep in his office. Thank God Amber wasn't in our room. I guess she was downstairs with Mick or in Mara & Patricia's room.

I laid down on my bed and crawled under my covers hoping to get warm and as fast as possible! Fabian was able to find me my quilt that Gran had given me before I had left and that helped a lot. Though I was still cold so Fabian came and laid down beside me on top of the covers and gently rubbed my back.

I awoke the next morning with my head on Fabian's chest. He was already awake playing with my hair.

"Good morning Fabian." I said turning to see his face and smile at him.

"Good morning my love." He said returning my smile and kissing me my forehead.

"What time is it? We better start getting ready for school." I said sitting up.

"I suppose. I'll see you at breakfast." He replied getting up.

"Then after breakfast we can walk to school together."

"Perfect." He said smiling.

I got up and gather my clothes and then headed to the bathroom. I took a shower as quick as I could and got dressed and ready for school. I went downstairs and greeted Fabian in the kitchen with a quick kiss on the check. Which made him blush.

"Hi Fabian, need any help?" I asked.

"Sure we just need to get everything ready for breakfast, before Mick comes to devour it." He said with a laugh.

"Then we better hurry!" I said with a chuckle.

I then helped Fabian to prepare breakfast, and soon enough everyone was sitting down at the table to eat breakfast. I sat down beside Fabian, as usual. Though when we were eating I felt his leg nudge up against mine. Which made me jump a little in my seat though I don't think anyone soon as we had finished breakfast me and Fabian started off to walk to school together. We walked to school hand in hand.

"Last night was really close." I said.

"I agree we need to make sure we have a safer way of getting back into the house. We could always take one of the spare keys form Victor's office." He suggested.

"No, he would figure out that it was missing and then if he figured out it was us that had taken it then we would be in really big trouble."

"Well if we take the key I can go and get a spare key made, and then all we would have to do is go and return the key before Victor even realizes it was gone."

"Perfect Fabian! You're a genius!" I said hugging him.

"Aw it was nothing." He said.

"So when do you want to try and get the key?" I asked.

"How about today after school? Victor will be going to the school to talk to Mr. Sweet today I figure it is about their organization. Then we can offer to go and get groceries for Trudy and while we are in town we can get the key made and then after we get home we can replace the key before it is ever missed."

"Ok today after school it is!"

**I hope you enjoyed it! I started it last night and decided to finish it this morning! Sorry it's short but I thought this was a good place to stop for now. I will try to make the next one longer. more chapters to come soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis I only own my stories, Ideas and plot lines. Yay I am remembering to do the disclaimer! :) Enjoy!**

Nina's POV

Fabian and I then continued walking too school. The school day went by quickly and through out the day Fabian and I were inseparable. We sat next to each other in every class and went everywhere with each other. You would think we would get sick of each others company sooner or later, but me and Fabian never got tired of each other we just wanted to be with each other all the time.

When we got home as Fabian had said Victor wasn't there we crept upstairs to victor's office but it was locked. Though the office Window was open.

"Oh no! It's locked, what do we do now?" Fabian said.

"Look Fabian! The window. I can get in through the Window and then unlock the door from the inside."

"No Nina, it's too dangerous!" Fabian said. "We will just have to wait for another time when Victor forgets to lock it." He said.

"Fabian it's ok, I'll be fine, trust me." I said.

He looked at me with his sparkling blue eyes like a lost puppy, but then he finally agreed with me.

"Ok." He agreed. "But be careful!"

"Don't worry I will."

With that I swung my leg over the banister edged myself as close to the wall of Victors office as possible and reached for the window. I couldn't reach at first and lost my balance, but I was lucky enough to regain my balance. I was then able to reach the window and pull myself inside. I then went and unlocked the door for Fabian. He came in and immediately hugged me.

"Nina you are never going to do that again, you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"Ok, but now I'm safe. Ok Fabian?"

"Ok, let's get the key."

"Over here." I said pointing to a box hanging on the wall wit key's inside.

"It's locked Nina."

"Hold on a sec I can get it." I said pulling a Bobbie pin from my hair and beginning to pick the lock.

"There we go." I said at the lock clicked open.

"Nina?" Fabian asked at I opened the box and pulled out the key.

"Yeah Fabian?"

"Um why didn't you just pick the lock last night for us to get into the house and why don't we just use a Bobbie pin as the key to get into and out of the house?" he asked

"Well last night I didn't have any Bobbie pins in my hair or with me and It takes a few minutes for me to pick the lock, and those few minutes could be the difference between escape and being caught." I explained.

"Oh, that makes sense." Fabian agreed.

"I have the key now let's go ask Trudy if she needs us to go and get her anything."

"Ok." He said.

I closed the key box and locked it back as we left Victor's office I re locked the office from the inside and closed the door back.

"Don't worry," I told Fabian. "When we get back I will use my bobbie pin to get into Victor's office."

"Why didn't you just use the bobbie pin before?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't think about it until I was already inside the office and had unlocked the door." I said shyly.

"Try to remember next time so you don't give me a heart attack again." He said with a chuckle.

With that we went downstairs and found Trudy in the kitchen.

"Trudy do you need anything from in town? Nina and I were wanting to get out of the house for a little while." Fabian explained.

"Thank you dears. I will make you a list and then you can head off don't worry i only need a few things, it will just take me a moment." Trudy said.

As Trudy had said it only took her a minute to write down all of the few things that were needed. While she went to get the money to pay for the things that were needed Fabian and I went and got our jackets.

"Here you go loves, this should cover it."

With that Fabian and I set off towards town. We decided to walk as usually the buses were very crowded, and both me and Fabian are claustrophobic that would be bad for the both of us. It didn't take very long to get into town. It probably seemed really short because Fabian and I were just chatting and laughing the entire way. Once we got into town we went and got everything that Trudy needed and then headed to the locksmith's.

Once inside Fabian approached the counter and handed the key to the cashier and asked him to make a copy of it. It only took a few minutes and we were out of there in no time and then we started to walk back home.

Once back to Anubis house we went and gave Trudy the things she had asked us to get along with the change, and then headed upstairs to my room. Amber wasn't there once again she probably had gone to Mara's room to ask for help with homework. Once in my room I took the key from Fabian with some tape and taped the key to the underside of my bed frame.

"It should be safe there." I said

"I doubt that anyone would ever think to look there." Fabian agreed.

"What should we do now?" I asked Fabian. It would still be a little while before supper.

"Hmm, we could...

**Cliffhanger! **

**You'll ave to wait at least until tomorrow to see what happens next! :) oh and please post reviews and tell me if you would like to see more romance, adventure, drama, action, suspense you get the picture! lolz! I'm on a roll right now!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own House of Anubis (sadly) I only own my stories, ideas, and plot lines.**

Nina's POV

"What should we do now?" I asked Fabian. It would still be a little while before supper.

"Hmm, we could go put the key back." He suggested.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea we should put it back before Victor realizes that it's missing."

"Ok, let's go."

Fabian and I left my room and set off towards Victor's office. Once at Victor's office I took a bobbie pin out of my hair and began to pick the lock after a few minutes I heard the lock click and we were in. It took another few minutes for me to pick the lock on the key box and once I got it open I put the original key back on the hook closed and locked the key box and locked Victor's office. Fabian and I had just gotten to the door leading to the girl's rooms Victor walked in the door. Me and Fabian got in the door right before Victor saw us. We leaned up against the door panting sighing as we had realized that we had just almost been caught.

"Ok, that was close!" I said letting out a relieved sigh.

"Too close for comfort." He agreed.

Then we heard Trudy calling everyone for dinner. So we headed downstairs Victor was up in his office so we tried to go downstairs as quietly as possible. Either he didn't see us or just was ignoring us but either was fine with us.

We entered the dinning room seeing that all of our housemates were already at the table. As we walked in I took my usual seat next to Fabian and Jerome obviously decided to mess with us.

"Where have you two been?" He said with a smirk.

"Just studying." I lied.

"Now Nina you know you don't have that lying is definitely not your forte, why don't you go ahead and just tell us what you and Fabian were _really_ doing hmmm? He said an evil looking grin spreading across his face. I didn't know what Jerome had up his sleeve but I definitely had no interest what so ever in finding out.

"What's it to you?" Fabian retorted. Fabian could be rough when he wanted to be I was glad that he was, especially because Jerome seemed to be up to something. What ever it was I knew it wouldn't be good. Thankfully this shut him up at least for a moment but then he regathered himself I think Fabian's reaction is what had thrown him off his game but only for a moment because he began once again.

"Nina are you sure you don't want to tell us?" He asked slyly.

"Leave her alone Jerome." Fabian said anger in his voice. This finally shut him up at least for the rest of supper. After supper was over it was Fabian and I's turn to wash the dishes.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Yes Nina?"

"What do you think Jerome is up too?"

"I'm not sure, whatever it is I know it can't be good, but don't worry as long as we keep away from him he won't bother us."

"I know, thanks Fabian."

"Your welcome." He said smiling at me. This made me blush and I just smiled back at him.

We tried to finish the dishes as fast as possible and once we finished we headed to the common room to sit down and relax. Fabian and I sat on the love seat together and just were chatting, when Jerome walked in.

He just sat across from me and Fabian and I felt like someone was breathing down the back of my neck. After a while an evil smile spread across his face and he went to his room. I had a feeling that there was worse to come from Jerome than just some teasing.

Soon we heard Victor's booming voice.

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes, and then I want to hear a pin drop." He said. This made every scatter to their rooms Nina and I were the last one's to leave.

"Goodnight my Love." I said kissing her on her forehead.

"Goodnight Fabian." She said hugging me and then lightly pecking me on my check. Then she skipped off towards the staircase and bounded up the stairs.

**I'm sorry I know it's short but I have been writing really long ones lately but this was the best place to top for now and don't worry there will be more chapters to come soon! I will start working on chapter 7 tonight. Hope you liked it please review! Thanks!  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own House of Anubis I only own my stories, ideas and plot lines.**

Fabian's POV

The next morning was a Saturday and after breakfast it seemed that almost everyone (except Jerome and Alfie) had gathered in the common room after breakfast. I was sitting beside Nina as usual. I had my arm around her waist and she laid her head on my shoulder and we were just sitting there staring deep into each others eyes.

They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Alfie and Jerome running into the common room. Alfie ran over to us and just as he was opening his mouth to say something to Nina and I, he was cut off by Jerome clapping his hand over Alfie's mouth, and dragging him off to their room. Nina and I just ignored it, we figured it was just one of their stupid petty conflicts the usual stuff but if we had known what was too come then we would have gone after him.

Jerome's POV

As I was dragging Alfie back to our room Alfie was trying to struggle against me to get free so he could run back and tell Nina and Fabian what I was planning, but he wasn't strong enough to free himself from my grasp. Once inside our room I closed the door behind me and locked it then releasing Alfie. Which in his efforts struggling against me when I finally let go of him sent him flying. He once he regained himself he began to speak.

"Jerome, you can't do that!" Alfie squealed.

"Oh why can't I Alfie? Come on it will be fun! What do you say? Just for kicks? You know it will be hilarious." I said

"I don't know. It sounds kind of pushing it too far." Alfie said.

"Oh Alfie, there is still one thing you must learn, nothing is ever going too far." Jerome said with a smirk."So will you help me? After all buddies always help each other out." I said with a smile because I knew he had just pin pointed the thing that was going to force Alfie to help him with his scheme.

"Oh, alright." Alfie complained, "But for the record I was never a part of this."

"Perfect!" I said with a smile.

Nina's POV

Fabian and I had nothing to do and we were sick of sitting inside all day so we decided to take a walk through the garden.

"It's a beautiful day!" I said spinning around in the sunshine causing my sundress to fan out.

"You sure are." Fabian said staring off into space.

"What?" I said. I didn't believe what I had heard.

"Oh, nothing." Fabian said blushing.

Fabian and I began to walk trough the garden when Fabian had and idea.

"Nina I have an idea follow me." He said taking off at a run.

"Wait up Fabian!" I shouted and laughed as I ran after him.

Once I caught up with him I saw him leaning up against an oak tree that looked to be hundreds of years old because of how big it was with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. I then approached him with my hands behind my back.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked him curiously.

"Be cause I wanted to show you this." He said moving aside to reveal a heart carved into the tree with the initial's N.M. & F.R. carved in the inside of the heart. I walked forward to touch the place on the tree where it had been carved. Fabian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, and whispered in my ear.

"Do you like it?" His breath tickled the back of my neck and sent a shiver throughout my entire body.

"It's beautiful." I whispered turning around to face him with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked now alarmed.

"Nothing, absolutley nothing!" I said rising up on my tip toes and kissing him passionately. Through my arms around his neck and having my hands in his hair. He wrapped one arm around my waist and put the other of the back of my neck.

**Meanwhile back at the house...**

Jerome's POV

"This is the perfect prank! This is going to be such good fun! Don't you agree Alfie?"

"Oh, yeah Jerome real fun." Alfie said. I could tell he didn't have much interest in the subject.

"What's wrong Alfie old chap?" I asked.

"Nothing Jerome it's just that I don't think we should be doing this to Nina and Fabian. What did they ever do to you." He spat out.

"They didn't anwser my questions." I spat back.

"Well maybe the information you asked about was none of your business." He said as he stormed out of the room.

"Whatever I don't need your help I can pull this prank all on my own!"

Fabian's POV

After a few minutes we finally broke away both of us gasping for breath.

"When did you do this?" She asked.

"Well," I said shyly. "it was about 3 weeks after you arrived here." I said blushing slightly.

She just looked up at me and smiled and then laid her head against my chest and I hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you." she said.

"I love you too." I told her.

We then started our walk back to the house. We chatted and joked the entire way back to the house and when we were in sight Alfie cam running up to us as fast as he could. Once he caught his breath he began to warn us that Jerome was plotting to prank us both and he told us everything about the entire scheme. It was interesting but there would be no need to fear because before Jerome could get to us we decided to come up with a plot of our own.

After We had finished plotting on how to get back at Jerome before he could get to us we went in the house and got washed up right before Trudy called everyone to dinner.

**Sorry it took a while to get this chapter finished! I don't have nearly as much time to write during the week as I do on the weekends. I will be starting to work on chapter 8 ASAP please PM me if you have any ideas that you would like to see me use in the story. Thanks! I hope you liked it and please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update I have been really busy with track and school work but now track it over (we are co-cluster champions and are now going to county yay!) so I will be able to update more often and I will be updating a lot more during the summer it's only about 2 weeks left in school so it will be over soon and I will be able to update regularly once again! :)**

Nina's POV

We figured that supper was as good a time as any to pull our fast one on Jerome it would be completely unexpected and Jerome would be left aghast as to our smarts at pranking skills. He was oblivious to everything we are capable of. When Jerome sat down at his usual spot he scooted his chair in and it released all of the contents of the bucket that we had hung above his seat it was a mixture of feathers, flour, and water. We had also decided to toss in a little bit of peanut butter to the mix to make it even stickier! At first he was just in shock and then his face got red and he seemed to be really mad but at the time no one cared they were just too busy laughing. While everyone else was busy laughing, Jerome stormed out of the room and I don't think many of us heard what he had said but I had caught it.

"You_ all_ will pay for this!" he said.

At the time no one had cared or bothered to stop laughing and even look at him. No one paid him any attention whatsoever some of lived to regret that fateful choice of pranking and then ignoring Jerome altogether. Maybe not right away but sooner or later we would live to regret those decisions.

Fabian's POV

After Jerome had stormed off me and Nina just went over to the couch and sat down next to each other. Amber then bounded over and sat on the couch across from us with a wide smile on her face. By now everyone else had joined us in the living room still holding their sides from laughing so hard.

After everyone was seated Amber called us all to attention and then began.

"I was thinking that everyone could all go to the movies this Saturday. What do you think?" Amber asked.

There was a low murmur between everyone in the room mostly complaints and groans.

"Alright it's settled then we will go see a movie this Saturday!" No one argued because everyone knew that there would be no point in arguing with Amber.

We all knew that Saturday would be an interesting night and though Amber thought it was going to be just splendid. Almost everyone disagreed with her. What an interesting night Saturday would be!

**Sorry I know it's really short but I had to leave off there because I didn't have anything else to write about in this chapter. anyway I hope you liked it please review!Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/Favorited/added to story alerts etc... THANKS I LOVE YOU ALL! :)**


End file.
